Usu, Dan Desu!
by Gwynhafra86
Summary: [Crack Pairing] Kabaji Munehiro sees similarities between himself and one Dan Taichi, and finds himself slowly being attracted to the much smaller boy. Kabaji X Dan


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai one-shot. Crack Pairing.**

**Pairing: Kabaji X Dan**

**Usu, Dan Desu**

By: Gwynhafra86

"The winner is Hyotei, the loser is Yamabuki! The winner is Atobe, the loser is Akutsu!"

All around the courts, over two-hundred voices could be heard cheering. The sounds snapped one Kabaji Munehiro from his daydream, and he blinked before turning his gaze towards the courts, watching as his captain gave his customary snap of his fingers, which was followed on by him throwing his jersey into the air.

As always, Kabaji was right behind him to catch the jersey and bring it to the sides.

Perhaps, of all the Hyotei club members, Kabaji should count himself to be the most fortunate. Almost any of the diva's fangirls and fanboys would wish to be in Kabaji's shoes. The hulking sophomore was at Atobe's every back and call. Every time Atobe had a demand to make, he'd call Kabaji. Every time he wanted someone to agree to his statements, he'd call Kabaji. Like a faithful servant, Kabaji trailed behind Atobe, carrying his belongings and warding off any potentially aggressive fanboy or fangirl who might attempt to make a move on the diva.

Frankly speaking, however, Kabaji was more than happy to trade his current position with anyone. All these were routine. Day in day out, he'd be following Atobe just because the captain ordered him to. It was dull, mundane, and he wished to break out of this everyday practice. All of his fellow regulars constantly teased him for his lack of expressions, but how could Kabaji show anything on his face when he was so bored out of his mind?

Kabaji tuned out of his thoughts as another cheer rang through the competition grounds. The match was over already. Atobe creamed his opponent in just 15 minutes flat. Akutsu was seen raging on the courts, using death threats to get the hapless referee to recount the scores, while Atobe was walking back to his teammates, with every step filled with pride and elegance.

"Kabaji. Towel." The command was simple, and the sophomore presented to him the item he had asked for. It would be treason if he didn't.

While waiting for their next match, Atobe decided to leave first, of course, bringing Kabaji with him. Someone had to carry Atobe's bag after all. Again, Kabaji found himself falling once more into the master-servant routine as he trailed behind the diva.

Another pair brushed past them. Kabaji noted that one was Akutsu, the third year Yamabuki player whom Atobe had just defeated. A rather short boy trailed behind Akutsu, jogging happily to keep up with the tall boy's long strides.

"Akutsu-senpai! Akutsu-senpai! Where are you going anyway?" The boy's green headband fell over his eyes a few times, and more then once he tripped, nearly falling. Still, the boy merely adjusted the headband and continued bouncing after his senior.

Kabaji couldn't help staring. That boy was a follower, just like him. By the looks of it, that boy trails after his senior on a daily basis, just like him. So how was it the boy could remain so happy and so cheerful, while doing a routine which was so repetitive?

During the entire day, Kabaji did have the luck to bump into the pair several times. He noted that the boy would collect data, fetch his senior drinks or simply just tail behind his senior, all of his own accord. Kabaji had never seen someone so optimistic before...well...unless you counted Jirou-senpai.

He was intrigued. For once, his daily routine wasn't so mundane anymore, as he now added 'observing the boy' on his to do list. Who knows, he could pick up some tips on 'how-to-trail-after-Atobe-Keigo-without-getting-bored'.

On the fifth day of the competitions, Atobe had sent Kabaji on an errand to fetch him a drink, and as Kabaji was making his way back, he spotted the boy looking up at a tree.

Curiosity got the better of him as he approached the boy. To his surprise, he found the Yamabuki freshman trying to climb up the tree.

"Don't. It's dangerous." His warning sounded strange even to his own ears, considering he hardly ever spoke.

The boy bounced up to him. "My tennis ball is stuck in that tree, and I need to get it back desu." The boy stated as a matter of explanation.

Kabaji looked up. Ah. He saw it. It was somewhat within his reach, if he stood on tiptoes. He set Atobe's drink on a nearby bench and walked back over to the boy. Without warning, Kabaji held him by the waist and lifted him up into the air. The boy was light. Very light. And he had such a slim waist.

By the time Kabaji's brain had returned from the Land of Gutter, the boy had already managed to retrieve the ball. He set the boy back on the ground, though he did not move away.

The happy-go-lucky boy surprised him by giving a quick hug. "Thank you so much. You're a very kind person. I'm Dan Taichi desu."

"Kabaji Munehiro." Kabaji responded automatically. The boy was distractingly cute up close.

Dan smiled at him, a flush of colour on both cheeks. "Ah. I've seen you play before. Sugoi! You're really big and strong!" His voice was filled with admiration.

Not even Atobe's words of praises sounded so sweet. Kabaji remained rooted on the spot, with his face flushed. Dan glanced at his watch and gave a yelp. "Ah. I have to go desu. Hope to see you again Kabaji-san." He gave a wave and bounced off.

XXX

"Kabaji. What's wrong with you?" Oshtari Yuushi, Hyotei's tensai asked once the sophomore returned.

Kabaji's face was still slightly red, and he had stars all around his head. The Dirty Pair exchanged looks. "Maybe he's ill, Yuushi." Gakuto suggested.

"Oi, Kabaji." The Ice Emperor's voice made everyone's attention turn to him.

The Hyotei captain had his arms crossed, looking highly displeased. "Where's my drink?"

**::End: **

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

**-Gwyn**


End file.
